


Knowing how to Wait

by Sherian



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherian/pseuds/Sherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the only question inside the mind of the "Queen of the Desert" <em>always</em> was how learning to wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing how to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea in a dream. (I'm not own of Gods of Egypt)  
> *Can be read with [To Be Saved](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6217387), as a prequel, or independently.*
> 
> * * *

 

_"At that time so disquietingly noiseless;_

_the words that never were uttered_

_...got lost in her withered memory..._

_for nevermore being remembered._ " 

 

Again, there were gathered, only: the moon, the sun and she: "Queen of the Desert."

Queen of a lonely place, a territory inhabited; all her kingdom was: dry, lifeless ... _almost totally dead._

There is no person here _, anyone,_ not a soul in more than thousand kilometres around. her kingdom  _and prison,_ it was away from all other gods and even of mere mortals by a whim of her husband _now_ nonexistent.

She was the only living thing besides of scorpions and snakes that were on out there.

Something her forced to remain here in isolation... _waiting._

This particular afternoon the walls seem to be colder than usual, cast in peace and deadly calm.

It seems that she doesn't notice because now she doesn't feel absolutely nothing, no fear, no anxiety, no joy _, nothing_.

Anew here, between the cold walls around her, she's alone.

_Alone._

How could she learn to live with this _undesirable_ loneliness that seemed to have no end?

Only in accompany of celestial bodies who watched her from afar, she could keep herself sane... But always they seem to be mute _,voiceless and in a deep silence,_ so quiet that it seems they aren't there _with her_.

Never this place was so silent, cold and dark, up there the stars are hidden by the thick clouds and probably only the moon will be her companion when the sky gets dark and night comes.

She's surrounded by the sweltering heat of the day and the unbearable cold of the nights... _still,_ just the afternoon is pleasant.

Once again this afternoon was at her side: the moon about to make its appearance and the sun taking its last breaths before dying _, again_. It's at this time when she feels less alone than ever. _Almost happy…but_ … _How to learn to wait for him?_

Over the months when she didn't receive any news of him _, absolutely nothing_ ; almost as if the desert had swallowed him from the face of the earth; she understands that he won't return.

 _"Set"_ The sound of his name moves away from her mouth and disappears along with the wind. 

And in the loneliness of his remembrance, she sighs and contemplates her past.

She reminds herself a long time ago, _more than she can remember_ , in this very room with her trembling and cold hands, with her tears coursing pale cheeks, her mouth trembled as she watched him leave, away from her… until to get lost between in the horizon that divides the sweltering of desert heat and the immensity of the blue sky.

Perhaps a part of her knew it when she saw him leave, she knew that if he went, he wouldn't return. And so it was; to spend several years she finally had to accept that he wasn't coming back, not tonight, not the next night or a night following that.

_Maybe will never._

Still, since a long time, there a little hope that refuses to die inside her and forces it her to stay here, makes it her sits down in the same place, every afternoon when the weather is endurable.

_Nephthys wanted deeply that he returned._

She clings to this simple wish as a thirsty mortal who implores to the gods a little of water for the Nile. The only difference is that she's a goddess and doesn't have anyone to implore her wish.

_"How much longer she would have to wait?"_

She wondered herself when touched her own cold and observes still the large endless desert, waiting ... always waiting for him.

 


End file.
